Quinn/Strategy
Skill usage *Enemies marked by are visible in the brush until you trigger the passive or it expires. * has many uses, making it a very versatile skill in 's kit. Examples of its uses are listed below: ** triggers when used on a target, so after a target is marked with , auto-attacking it then following up with triggers again, allowing to deal some quick burst damage. However initiating with instead of an auto-attack will put on cooldown, lowering her damage output. ** can be used to hop over most walls by jumping off an enemy minion, neutral monster or enemy champion. This is useful for escaping but requires skill to use consistently as it requires careful judgement of distance between the target, yourself and the wall to be hopped over. This can also be used to escape skills such as or , however this is not possible as . Pay attention to where is positioned when using and be aware of the surrounding area so you don't pin yourself to a corner or accidentally flee from a fight by hopping over a wall in this manner. ** can be used to escape from an enemy champion in lane as well. As , using on an adjacent enemy briefly interrupts them before applying a slow that decays over 2 seconds. You can add insult to injury by landing an auto-attack directly afterwards to give you some extra movement speed to make your escape easier, due to triggering from and the passive from giving the extra movement speed. However care must be taken when using it to escape in this manner because the skill has a range of 750 units but makes you land 525 units away from the enemy, meaning it would be more practical to simply flee if the enemy is not close enough. As , using on an enemy minion away from the enemy champion allows to dash toward it, then resume his escape. However using in this manner reduces 's bonus movement speed to 20% / 30% / 40%, so care must be taken that other enemy champions are not nearby to capitalize on this. ** can also be used to dash through walls by targeting an enemy minion, neutral monster or enemy champion. This is especially helpful in the jungle, as you can use in combination with to reveal and close in on an enemy champion who has escaped over a wall with , a dash or blink ability. It is important to note whether you are doing this as or , because using as can lead to accidentally hopping back over a wall, losing your ability to continue a chase. ** briefly interrupts enemy champions from using auto-attacks or abilities. Using it on champions channelling a skill can be game changing in a team fight. ** As , using then activating in rapid succession, allows to cast at the target's position, while jumping away at the same time. * does not have any on-command active steroids like other carries, so putting points into earlier helps her get more out of her passive steroid in a shorter period of time. * is a collision linear skillshot that blinds and deals damage around the first enemy hit. This means enemy minions can block the damage (and more importantly the blind effect) unless they are near the enemy champion. *Using to momentarily interrupt an enemy's damage output can give you or a teammate a split second of relative safety to deal some burst damage. Try noting when your target has used either their nuke or their crowd control effect before going for a "blind and burst" combo. * is best used to move around the map, such as split pushing or chasing/fleeing from an enemy, or to hunt down and assassinate a weak enemy champion or one with low health, especially with the damage from . * Another way can move around the map without using is by landing an auto-attack on an enemy or neutral minion marked with , to gain the bonus flat movement speed from . This is also useful when chasing an enemy champion, as it allows her to catch up to them and deal more damage. * marks are visible to the enemy team, and may make them play safer for the duration. * can be used for different purposes. It can be used to escape, to increase her damage output, or to roam to other lanes. however, it disables , so in the long run it may not only reduce your range, but your damage output as well if no points are invested in . * gives bonus movement speed even if you are in combat, but the movement speed is significantly higher while out of combat. This, used with its long duration, may allow to reengage into fights several times. * can be used to quickly take down a tower. With a few points in , your increased attack speed as will allow you to take a tower significantly faster than as . Immediately after the tower falls, you can use your remaining time as Valor to quickly retreat to brush and Recall back to the fountain for a quick and clean escape. * can also take out towers quicker by attacking a target marked with , then using the attack speed bonus from to attack the tower. Although it is not as quick as taking down a tower as Valor, it allows her to activate afterwards and utilise for a longer period of time to escape a gank, or move around the map for split-pushing, engaging in a team fight or searching for a target to assassinate. Build usage *Building a on can be very effective, especially when playing her in top lane. The Spellblade passive can help apply more burst to targets with the debuff, the movement speed bonus from Rage stacks with her movement speed bonus from , and the bonus Health gives her extra survivability in a solo lane. Take right after or for maximum damage. *Because of the attack speed bonus from , you can choose to focus on building attack damage rather than attack speed earlier in the game, with items such as or . * works especially well on . Not only will it increase her damage output but also increase her survivability and provide CDR, allowing her to utilize her skills more often. Its armor shred also works well with the attack speed bonus from , especially as . * are not the only useful boots on . can be built reduce the duration of CC effects since she has short range and turns into a melee attacker as . She can also build for CDR, and or for more mobility around the map. * is not normally built on most AD carries but it can be a useful item for and . Apart from the Attack Speed and Attack Damage bonuses, the Tenacity and movement speed bonuses help with her mobility making better use of as well as CDR, letting her use her skills more often. *As with all carries, rushing (or ) is a strong choice. Not only will it increase her damage output, but it also gives her more survivability and durability. * Building items that increase critical strike chance, such as or work well on , as attacking a target with can also deal critical damage. * and are standard on AD carries, however is preferred on because it provides more mobility, is already able to move through units, and it provides the Lightning passive which increases her burst damage. The Lightning passive also gains stacks from , so it can stack quite quickly with her increased attack and movement speed from . *For defensive items, can be considered as an option, as it not only increases her health, but her attack damage as well, and gives her unmatched kiting potential with , the slow from its Icy passive and the flat movement speed bonus of . *Quinn can also be played as a fairly strong solo laner especially in top lane. When playing her in such a lane, buying some items with Health, Armor or Magic Resistance such as , or early in the game can help her survivability, and later in the game they can be built into , and respectively. * Unlike any other ranged AD carry, synergizes very well with . This is because the active's effect is prolonged when used as due to him being a melee attacker. It also provides attack damage, armor penetration, critical strike chance and CDR, allowing to use her skills more often. Recommended Builds Countering *The slow from fades over 2 seconds, making Tenacity more useful in countering one of her two CC skills. * lacks hard CC skills, and as such has little in the way of stopping a more durable champion that does good damage through spells. *Aside from , has a few other escape or disengage skills. However as , no longer has the effect of repositioning. Forcing or into a bad position can keep their presence low. * is highly susceptible to and is very weak against hard CC. Attacking him with spells and auto-attacks decreases his movement speed considerably but he is still able to escape from most champions. Attacking with slows and stuns on the other hand will make it easier to close in on and shut him down. *Keep in mind that has a higher burst potential than most other carries. * can be stopped mid-air, interrupting 's combo, and leaving her out of position. *Targets marked by 's are visible to both teams. Use this to lure her out of position. Champion spotlight de:Quinn/Strategy Category:Champion strategies